Fruit Cocktail and Cottage Cheese
by Mishiko Shinsei
Summary: AU. SYY. A slightly WAFFY, Angsty romp with my fave YGO couple. This is the story of CEO Seto Kaiba, the center of his world Mokuba and Seto’s love, Yami Motou. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Fruit Cocktail and Cottage Cheese - Chapter 1**

He wrinkles his nose in disgust as he walks up behind his koi sitting at the kitchen table.

"What…is…that?" He grimaces, looking over the spiked head at the concoction in front of him.

His koi looks up in surprise.

"It's fruit cocktail and cottage cheese," he replies with a smirk, continuing to mix the two together in the large bowl. "What does it look like?"

"Do you really want me to answer that," Seto taunts, covering his mouth as if he expects to throw up.

"Whatever," Yami scoffs.

"You realize you're not kissing me if you eat that crap," he smirks.

"Hmph. Your loss," Yami snickers, stuffing a large spoonful of his creation into his mouth.

Seto watches him eating for a few moments, controlling his urge to gag at the sight.

"Why are you eating that shit anyway," he grumbles after a few minutes, hoping Yami will stop shoving the vile mixture into his face long enough to answer him. If he watches him eat that garbage any longer, he really will puke.

"I need to lose a few pounds quickly and cottage cheese and fruit cocktail is supposed to do the trick," Yami responds casually.

Seto eyes his slim boyfriend and frowns.

"Lose a few pounds? From where? I'd think you could stand to gain some weight, Yami, not lose."

"Must we go through this every time, Seto?" Yami groans.

"Go through what? You're too fucking thin now! Why the hell would you need to lose more weight?" Seto frowns angrily.

Yami sighs and turns to face his bent-out-of-shape koi.

"Seto, I'm a gymnast," he begins as if talking to a 5-year-old, which is what he thinks his koi becomes every time he mentions losing weight. "I have to maintain a certain body weight and line. You know that."

"You don't, Yami. That coach of yours is a psycho. He's just trying to make you anorexic."

"Seto…"

"And stop talking to me like I'm some kind of an idiot!" he yells, eyes blazing. "So I dropped out of high school. So I didn't go to college. I'm CEO of the largest technology and gaming company in the world! I assure you that I'm far from stupid!"

Yami's eyes widen at the accusation.

"Seto! You know I didn't mean it like that!"

Seto narrows his eyes at the figure seated before him, remembering every single time Yami had snidely alluded to his lack of formal education.

"Didn't you?" Seto glares. "Don't think I've forgotten what you said."

Yami looks at him in astonishment, trying frantically to figure out how their regular banter turned into an argument about Yami's non-existent classism. And what is Seto talking about? What he said when? About what?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yami yells in frustration.

Seto steps closer, towering over Yami's seated form.

"Don't you remember, Yami?" he growls. "Don't you remember telling that blonde dog in the diner that you wouldn't be caught dead with someone who was too stupid to finish high school?"

"Seto, that was just to get him to leave me alone! I didn't mean…I wasn't talking about you!"

"What about the time you alluded to my 'lack of education' being the reason I didn't know about some famous American band from the stone-age of the 1960's? What about when you suggested that I wouldn't be so bored at night if I took a few classes with you?

"That was…I was just teasing you about the band, Seto. And I thought you might like to take an English class since you read so voraciously. But I really don't care about any of that. I love you just the way you are." Yami is surprised that his soothing words seem to do more harm than good as Seto becomes even more unhinged.

"Just the way I am, huh," he sneers. "Am I supposed to feel honored that you're happy I'm stupid?"

"That's not what I meant! Gods, why are you being so obstinate? You know I love you! You know I don't give a damn about any of that!"

But his boyfriend doesn't let up with Yami's well-intended assurance.

"Is that so?" he continues, yelling louder. "What about when you steered your father away from asking me what college I went to? What about when you let that Mai bitch tease me about missing my prom? What about not correcting your little brother when he said you were 'wasting your time with a dropout' when you could be dating someone working on their Master's like you?"

"Are you listening to me? I don't give a damn! My little brother and a few of my friends are a bit degree-struck, but that's not me! That's not how I feel!"

Seto narrows his eyes at the man he's starting to view as his ex. He'd had doubts he could trust him ever since they started going out over a year ago. Now that the anorexic little bitch just lied to his face, he feels justified in his suspicion.

"No?" he questions in a dangerously quiet tone, folding his arms in finality. "Then what about when you told your psych professor that you couldn't respect anyone who didn't have a degree?"

"That…You're taking it out of context! We were talking about…How the hell do you know that anyway?!" Yami yells, now standing himself. "Are you following me around?"

"Of course not." Seto rolls his eyes at Yami's obvious stupidity. "I pay someone to do it for me."

"You…" Yami starts taken aback by Seto's seriousness. Suddenly he feels naked, violated. He knows Seto can be quite obsessive and is more than a little possessive, but to have him followed…stalked…

He thought Seto loved him, but now he wonders if the CEO ever saw him as anything more than another acquisition. That thought sickens him and he can't stand to look at his koi right then.

"Get out," Yami hisses, lowering his eyes to the floor, his formidable temper barely held in check with the clenching of his fists.

"Fuck you, Yami," Seto growls, disappearing in a swirl of his white trench.

_**II**_

His head hurt, again.

He's been sitting at his desk for two hours, trying to read the quarterly finance report, but can't concentrate through the pain.

The crippling migraines had come back three weeks ago. Any stress made them worse. Unfortunately for him, his life revolved around stress. Even with that fact, he'd gotten used to the normal, everyday migraine and could ignore them with practiced ease. It's just those exceptional ones, which felt like his brain was trying to escape through his forehead, bringing his meager stomach contents with it, that gave him any real problems. He's been wearing dark glasses in response to the migraines' light sensitivity for so long, the gossip mill has him hiding abuse from his boyfriend.

Not that he has one anymore.

The day after their last argument, Seto had gone by Yami's house and picked up his personal items, leaving Yami's key on the kitchen table. He'd also haphazardly gathered Yami's belongings from the mansion and dropped them in a heap on Yami's living room floor. He'd thought about leaving a note, but decided his actions spoke loud enough.

As expected, Yami called that night, looking for an explanation.

"_You're so educated, you figure it out!"_ Seto had snapped before hanging up on him. After that, he refused or ignored Yami's calls and blocked his e-mail.

Seto groans loudly, dropping his face into his hands and rubbing his forehead, his breathing sporadic. He hasn't felt this bad since the year preceding his disclosure.

'Coming out' at 19 lifted a huge burden off of Seto's shoulders. He'd relaxed so much after the world broadcast revelation that both of his ulcers had healed within a few months and he's never been plagued again.

The migraines he'd acquired during his stepfather's 'training' in his abusive childhood were another matter. Though they lessened in severity after his disclosure, they didn't go away completely until he hooked up with Yami three years later.

The calming effect of spending time with Yami completely surprised Seto. Not only did his headaches lessen and eventually disappear, but waking up in Yami's arms on a regular basis also tended to keep his often-volatile temper in check. Almost nine months passed without Seto randomly firing anyone, whereas before he'd barely make 3 weeks!

Even his secretary stopped cringing every time he came out of his office.

"Water, Minako," he mumbles into his intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," she responds briskly, appearing before him moments later with a pitcher of ice water and an empty glass.

After swallowing two of the prescription painkillers that he hasn't touched in almost a year, his eyes land on the picture sitting near the corner of his desk. Mokuba and Yami smile happily at him from the large silver frame, twisting his heart painfully.

He'd taken the picture himself while they were on a trip to Mount Fuji. His two 'ski bunnies' had the time of their lives at the exclusive resort, even though neither of them knew how to ski.

He should have gotten rid of that picture when he got rid of Yami.

Another wave of pain flashes behind his eyes and he slams the frame down angrily. He calls his secretary and tells her to cancel his afternoon appointments. With his head hurting this badly, he isn't going to accomplish anything anyway.

Packing up quickly, he heads down to his waiting limo. On the way home, his mind brings him back to Yami.

He shouldn't be surprised that his relationship didn't last with the gymnast. After all, it came out of nowhere.

They first met when Kaiba Corp. threw a benefit for Domino Children's Hospital at the Kaiba Mansion. Yami had shown up as both spokesperson for the Japanese gymnastics team and impromptu entertainment, offering to do several flips, twists and hand stands for the dozens of children attending and their parents, all while wearing his formal tux.

Hn. What a show-off.

He supposes that's what drew him to step up to the diminutive figure later that evening and invite him to dance. Secretly, he'd also appreciated that Yami didn't hesitate to respond affirmatively, even knowing that he'd be essentially 'outing' himself. Though, as he learned later, Yami's preferences were not only well known, but had been for the last eight years of the 24-year-old's life. Their 'dance' had ended when Yami quietly slipped out of his mansion early the next morning.

He'd initially categorized the encounter as a one-night stand until the unexpected visit to his office three weeks later.

"_I'm so sorry for running out like that,"_ Yami had gushed at Seto's raised eyebrow, _"but when I woke up and saw the time, I panicked. I thought the plane left at 8am and it was already 6:30, so I pestered one of your security guys to drive me home. As it turned out, the plane didn't leave until 8pm,"_ he'd finished with a laugh.

Yami hadn't had a phone number to call him and since it was Sunday, he couldn't have called Kaiba Corp. and been transferred, so he'd just let it go. He'd decided to leave things at a one-night stand once the plane landed, but the entire time he competed in the World Gymnastics Championships, he'd not been able to get the CEO off of his mind.

"_So…"_ Seto had prodded at the end of Yami's story.

The gymnast had blushed hotly, surprising the CEO.

"_So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me," _he'd grinned.

They'd instantly become nearly inseparable. Many days and nights passed blissfully for the two. Even the droves of reporters swarming their every appearance together couldn't dampen their spirits. Seto had even started to lose the normal suspicions he carried about people. And the sex…

Seto smiles in remembrance of the many positions they'd tried. Gods, their sex life was mind-blowing! Yami turned out to be completely uninhibited, which fueled Seto's latent, over-the-top behavior. Several times they'd tempted fate against a wall in Seto's office minutes before his Monday afternoon Board meeting, or in a corner of the locker room before one of Yami's competitions. Within the first two months of their relationship, they'd christened every room in Yami's apartment and most of the rooms in Seto's mansion, some more than once. Their daredevil natures also led them to frequent Seto's backyard and the balcony of Yami's apartment.

But it wasn't just the great sex keeping them together. Seto could tell early on that Yami instinctively understood him. He'd known when to let Seto brood and when to pull him out of his black mood. He'd known when to fight back if Seto got angry out of the blue and when to let him rant.

He shakes his head, remembering that Yami had also known when to just hold him and let him talk, even if he only talked about work.

No one had ever cared for him so deeply.

They'd proclaimed undying love to each other less than three months after they'd started dating. Seto had never felt so connected to another person in his life, except maybe his son, Mokuba.

Yami even dealt with that a lot better than Seto had expected.

"_So, let me get this straight,"_ Yami had frowned after Seto's admission, _"you have a son?"_

"_He's five," _Seto had offered, keeping himself closed to spare his feelings. They'd been dating for almost two months and he'd thought it best not to keep Mokuba a secret any longer since he was due back home within the week. Seeing Yami's initial reaction, he'd thought he'd made a mistake.

"_But, aren't you gay?"_

"I was…experimenting at the time. I was still unsure of what I wanted. She was a few years older, experienced. It seemed the logical thing to do."

"_But she got pregnant."_

"_She didn't want him,"_ he'd shrugged, _"but I couldn't let her kill him. So I made her a deal, she would act as my surrogate and I would take the baby after she gave birth. I thought she would change her mind, but she honestly didn't want children. I took Mokuba home from the hospital." _

"_Where has he been all this time?" _Yami had questioned sincerely.

"Well, she didn't want any children, but her parents were glad to have another grandson. Mokuba is their youngest grandchild and he's spending the summer with them this year. He'll be home later this week, which is why I wanted to tell you about him."

Yami had looked hurt_. "Why didn't you tell me before? Didn't you trust me?"_

"_No," _he'd replied quietly, honestly. Thinking about it now, maybe he should have followed that first instinct and remained wary.

Nearly an hour of awkward silence had followed those confessions in which Yami had sat thoughtfully before going home without even a good-bye. Seto had felt his heart clench at the loss, but he'd determined long ago that anyone who planned to be in his life had to accept Mokuba or move on. Obviously Yami had decided to move on.

Two weeks of silence later his secretary had informed him he had a visitor, 'a Mr. Mutou'.

After several apologies and tackling Seto with a kiss, Yami had handed him a small, blue box.

"_I hope he likes it,"_ Yami had smiled warily.

Warmed by the gesture, Seto had given him an honest smile.

"_Why don't we find out,"_ he'd replied. He'd then cancelled his afternoon meetings and taken Yami back to the mansion to meet Mokuba.

They'd gotten along famously and Seto had begun to hope again; especially after seeing Yami's present.

Seto thought he'd given Mokuba every Blue-Eyes White Dragon accessory ever made until that afternoon.

The gymnast had gotten his son an intricately carved, solid silver Blue-eyes White Dragon necklace on a thick silver chain. Mokuba had gushed about it for days, refusing to take it off, even for bath time.

Seto had started envisioning a long future with Yami by his side until they'd hit the six-month mark and Seto met his friends and family.

Yami's twin, Yugi, whom he'd often teased as 'the midget who wanted to be a man,' proved quite intelligent about business and they'd talked most of the night. The guy with the die dangling from his ear, Otogi, Seto had known from the gaming business. They got along well. The adopted younger brother, Hiroto, had proven to be singularly nasty to Seto. At least until his girlfriend, Anzu, and her best friend Mai had shown up.

While Anzu had appeared to be following along simply to keep the peace between herself, her boyfriend and her best friend, Mai had actively goaded Seto once she found out he hadn't gotten out of high school. With her PhD in Child Psychology, she'd spent the entire dinner and their trip to a pool hall afterward trying to analyze him. It was at the pool hall that she'd thrown the insults at him about his prom. Yami had looked shocked, but hadn't said anything.

That had been the first time Seto doubted Yami's feelings.

The doubts had begun to grow after dinner with Yami's family a week later. Yami's obvious anxiety when his father and Seto struck up a conversation about Seto's background and schooling had disturbed him, as had Yami's reluctance to hold his hand at all that night, even under the table. Not to mention Yami's frequent changes of subject almost every time Mr. Mouto had asked Seto a question.

Hiroto, the youngest brother, had spent half of the night throwing jabs at Seto's character, but it was usually Yugi, not Yami, who had defended Seto.

Yami had acted as though he were...ashamed...of Seto, like he didn't care about him as much as Seto thought.

That night, Yami had left Seto to brood alone, deciding to go home instead of explaining his actions and assuring Seto of his feelings.

Another wave of pain hits and Seto rubs his temples at the memory of telling Mokuba that Yami wouldn't be coming around anymore.

He'd put off saying anything for almost two weeks, but Mokuba kept asking and finally Seto had to tell him why he hadn't seen 'Daddy Yami' in such a long time.

"But…but why? Did I do something wrong? Is he mad at me? Doesn't he love me anymore?" Mokuba had wailed.

More than a week later, Mokuba still cries himself to sleep with the loss.

_**III**_

Fifteen pounds.

Fifteen pounds!

He has somehow gained fifteen fucking pounds in less than four weeks!

Kicking his scale in disgust, he storms off to take a shower. His workout had been brutal, mainly because he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was the weight he'd gained and couldn't seem to lose.

He's tried dieting and working out and a personal trainer…nothing worked! Fed up with Yami's apparent lack of concern about the weight, his coach made him an alternate for Worlds. An alternate! Yami hasn't been an alternate since…since…he can't even remember it's been so long. He's been the best on every team he joined for at least the past 12 years.

An alternate! Gods!

Letting the hot water soak his head, he curses in frustration. He has to get back on the team. It's a disgrace to his family and friends for him to be an alternate. They've all sacrificed and helped him so much to become the best gymnast in the world. It hurts to let them down, but no matter how hard he pushes himself, things just kept getting worse. His coordination sucks, he has no fire left in his routines, and he'd even fallen off of the rings last night.

The rings!

His perennial Gold Medal apparatus and he fell!

No wonder his coach thinks the worst about him!

As much as the slipping of his morale angers and disturbs him, Yami doesn't know how to turn things around. He doesn't know how to motivate himself anymore.

What he need is someone to help him focus, someone to help him feel confident again...

'Someone like Seto,' his mind supplies for him.

"Yeah," he mumbles in agreement.

After he hooked up with Seto over a year ago, Yami had begun to feel that he could accomplish anything. He'd used Seto's fierce belief in his abilities to push himself even harder. It wasn't enough just to win any more. Yami began wanting a 10.0 on every apparatus every time he competed. In that year with Seto, he'd not only broken every World record in his competitions, but he'd then broken his own records! His routines became more complicated and dangerous, and with them he controlled the world of men's gymnastics. None of his competitors could measure up to his ability.

Every victory thrilled him more than the last because Seto would always be so happy for him. Yami lived for those pure smiles and would do anything to bring them to his beloved's face.

Not that every moment with Seto had turned into a smile-fest, but even Seto's frequent sullen moods and his occasional outright rages had been welcome. The thought of not being with Seto forever genuinely terrified him. Yami didn't think he could function without that strength behind him.

At that moment he realizes when his weight gain started; about a week after Seto…left him.

Yami shudders involuntarily at the memory of that night.

He'd come home, planning to cook something spectacular as a peace offering since he knew Seto would never make the first move, no matter how wrong he may have been. Heading through the darkened living room on his way to shower after practice, Yami had instead found himself falling over a soft pile in the middle of the floor.

After clamoring around in the dark and the issuance of some well-placed curses, he had managed to turn on a lamp. His breath had caught at the sight of the pile of clothes, toiletries and keepsakes that he normally kept at Seto's house. 'No!' his mind had screamed at him.

Frantically he'd scrambled for the phone in the kitchen. As Seto's home phone rang, he'd spied Seto's key to his apartment on the kitchen table. Barely coherent, he'd slowly picked it up just as Seto had answered the phone.

"_What?"_ Seto had barked

"_S-Seto," _Yami had stuttered,_ "What…what are my things doing here? And your key?"_

"_I left them there," _Seto had responded coolly.

"_B-but why?"_

"_You're so educated, you figure it out!"_ he'd screamed and then hung up.

Yami remembers dropping the phone in a panic and running to his room.

The closet lay open, drawers had been pulled out, the space on the dresser reserved for Mokuba's picture had been bare; all of Seto's things had been gone. He remembers not being able to breathe and stumbling out the front door, and then he was standing in Yugi's bathroom hyperventilating.

Yugi had tried to get Yami to tell him what had happened, but Yami couldn't speak just then. At some point, Yami's coach had shown up with the team doctor who had given Yami oxygen and a mild sedative. Two days later he'd finally calmed enough to tell Yugi what happened. He remembers Yugi served as his anchor while he attempted to get himself together and had assured him that Seto would come around if Yami just talked to him. So, for the remainder of that week and all the following two weeks, Yami had attempted to contact Seto, to no avail.

After Seto left, everyday felt like he was swimming through mud. It really wasn't a mystery why he couldn't accomplish anything; he'd lost his cornerstone and now he was collapsing.

"Stress," he whispers to himself as he dries off. That's why he keeps gaining weight. That's why he can't focus. That's why he can't sleep and has started seeing signs of sleep deprivation in his daily routine.

And he is very stressed. About never being good enough for the team again. About failing. About disappointing his family and friends.

About losing Seto and about never seeing Mokuba again.

While Yami loved kids, he'd never expected to have any of his own. Almost from the moment he met Mokuba he'd loved him. Mokuba became the son of his heart, if not his body. That loss is worse than losing Seto.

No, losing both of them is more pain than he can handle. He missed Seto and Mokuba so much.

He'd begun planning his future with them. Seto's name had been put down in place of Yugi's and his dad's as his emergency contact and next of kin on all documents of importance. They'd both been listed with Yugi and his grandpa as family members to have access to all of his competitions. The day before the fight that ended it all, he'd even made Seto and Mokuba the beneficiaries on his life insurance. Not that they'd need his money, but they were his family.

And that's who should be on your life insurance, your family.

But now that they're gone…

No, he can't remove them. As much as he still loves them, he can't. They're still his family, even if he never sees them again.

Suddenly bone-weary with grief, he flops back on his bed.

"I'm sorry. Seto," he whispers to the ceiling

Seto had been right; he had been behaving like an elitist ass for months before Seto called him on it. Did his friends and family influence him so much? Maybe he just didn't want them angry with him anymore. Hiroto, Anzu and Mai hadn't liked Seto since the beginning and were very vocal about it. Even Yugi appeared to doubt Seto's sincerity.

Or Yami thought he did. He found out after Seto left that Yugi had only wanted him to be sure about spending the rest of his life with Seto. He'd only been concerned about Yami's complete dependence on Seto's strength of character. As usual, his twin had only wanted the best for him. But Yami didn't know that at the time, so once he thought Yugi began to doubt, Yami began losing his own resolve.

The snide remarks and disregard for Hiroto, Anzu and Mai's treatment of his koi had been a test of sorts. But since he really didn't have any problems with Seto, he's not sure what he'd been testing. The day of the argument, he probably would have confessed to everything until Seto had revealed that he'd had Yami followed.

How could Seto really care if he didn't trust Yami in the first place?! He'd been hurt and angry and completely freaked out after Seto's admission of having him followed, which he'd told Yugi after his breakdown. His younger twin had seemed angry about his earlier actions with Seto, but he'd never expected Yugi's reaction. Since he'd left Yugi's house three weeks ago, his brother hasn't contacted Yami at all nor responded to Yami's numerous phone calls and e-mails.

Which is another reason for his stress; he and Yugi haven't spent more than a week not talking and spending time with each other since they were little and even then not willingly. To be completely shut out like this…

It hurt so much. He's lost Seto and Mokuba. Now he's losing Yugi too. Unbidden, the tears begin sliding down the sides of his face until he buries himself in the comforter and sobs.

_**IV**_

"And there's a mountain," Mokuba grins, pointing at a cloud outside the window of his father's Learjet.

Seto thought a trip away from Domino would help Mokuba with his grief about losing Yami.

And maybe help his heart too. Though it didn't manifest itself as tears like it has with Mokuba, the loss affected Seto profoundly. Between the migraines and missing the feel of Yami's body beside him, he hasn't slept well in more than two months. They both needed a change of scenery.

"I see it Mokuba," Seto smiles weakly.

After a few more minutes of cloud watching, Mokuba climbs into Seto's lap, eyes inquisitive.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"I though we could use some time away, Mokuba," he replies calmly. "So we're going to Kaibaland in Singapore."

"By ourselves?"

"Who else would be going but us?"

He regrets the question as soon as it leaves his lips.

"Daddy Yami," Mokuba replies with frown.

"I told you Yami's not going to be around anymore, Mokuba," he states firmly.

"Why not, Daddy?" his son pouts. "Aren't you and Daddy Yami friends any more?"

"No. And don't call him 'Daddy Yami'."

"But I want Daddy Yami back with us, Daddy! He said he loved me. And I love him. I want him back!"

"Mokuba," Seto groans, feeling a new migraine forming, "he's not coming back."

"But why, Daddy? Why isn't he coming back? I want Daddy Yami back," his son pleads, eyes entreating.

"That's enough, Mokuba!" Seto shouts, regretting it instantly as tears form in those wide, blue-gray eyes.

Gathering the six year old into his arms, he apologizes for shouting at him, soothing Mokuba's hurt feelings with calm words and soft strokes to his wild, black mane.

"I want Daddy Yami back," Mokuba sobs.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba," Seto soothes, wishing for the first time that he'd never brought Yami into their lives.

_**V**_

The speculation about Yami's condition began shortly after World's and ranged from drug addiction to a major illness to a nervous breakdown. During the competition, he'd not moved from the bench, though as an alternate, a turn of events which garnered heavy speculation in its own right, his stationary location had been expected. His appearance and behavior while on the bench and his appearance and behavior afterward fueled the bulk of the speculation. Though not physically gaunt, his eyes were shadowed and haunted, his skin pale and sickly looking. The entire competition he'd sat and stared at nothing. At the end of each day's competition, the normally exuberant and talkative gymnast had by-passed the media, never lifting his eyes from the ground.

He'd stopped appearing in public, even for his own charities. If anyone did catch a glimpse of him, the normally well-dressed 25-year-old would be disheveled and out of sorts, his clothing dingy and wrinkled, his hair in a state of disarray. After bold paparazzi took several shots through Yami's bedroom window of the reclusive celebrity taking a handful of pills from an unmarked white bottle, the rumors of drug addiction increased.

No matter how hard he tried, Seto couldn't escape news of Yami's deterioration. The once top-seeded gymnast in the world had become his country's "top seeded" tabloid fodder.

"It's not my fault," Seto grumbles, balling up the latest article about his once beloved.

He isn't seeking out news about Yami; the papers are usually just lying around the front lobby of Kaiba Corp. or on top of a trashcan in the garage. Looking out the window of his limo as he makes his way home, he can't deny the primary feeling he had after seeing Yami popping those pills; fear. The Yami he knows avoids medication of any kind. That man in the tabloids can't be the strong confident Yami he knows. It had to have been a mistake.

Not that he cared of course since Yami was history.

His eyes close involuntarily as another migraine rears its ugly head. Popping open his briefcase, he pulls out his prescription, swallowing the directed two pills dry. Over the past month, his doctor has had to increase the strength of his migraine medication three times in order for Seto to function semi-normally. He still barely sleeps and the near-constant nausea keeps him from eating regularly. Mokuba remains the only bright spot in his world even with his company's phenomenal success.

Some days, the migraines are so bad that Seto finds himself unable to do anything but lie in his dark, soundproofed room, praying that the beat of his heart and his harsh breathing weren't so loud. At those times, he is even forced to draw away from Mokuba. With the early onset of this migraine, he's hoping that today won't become one of those days. It's Mokuba's 7th birthday and Seto has planned an afternoon and evening of activities to celebrate. He'd originally hoped to take the entire day, but his mid-morning meeting couldn't be rescheduled as the potential client was leaving for America that afternoon and wouldn't be returning for at least four months.

The deal turned out to be a rather lucrative one for his company, which almost makes up for being called 'Kaiba-boy' for three hours.

Pulling up to the mansion, Seto forces all thoughts about work and Yami from his mind as he tries to ignore the persistent throbbing at his right temple and the slight blur in his vision. All he wants to do is wrap his arms around his son and forget the rest of the world.

_VI_

Yami pops a handful of aspirin into his mouth, chasing them with the remains of a beer from the night before.

Yugi frowns.

This is exactly why he'd been concerned with Yami's relationship with Seto. Even though Yami had been in relationships before Seto and had even been in love at least once, he'd never invested his heart and soul in any of those relationships. Before Yugi stood the remains of his brother, the Yami he knew and loved departed the night Seto did.

Not that he helped any by angrily shutting out his twin in his time of need. How could he have been so stupid and cruel?

"Yami," he calls to the vacant husk now sitting on the disheveled bed. "Why don't you come stay with me and get out of here for a while?"

He's been trying for weeks to get his brother out of the apartment. Sometime after World's, Yugi had begun discovering random notes around his brother's home. They said things like 'Mokuba likes the blue chair best' and 'Seto hates towels on the bedroom floor' and 'We usually eat popcorn with Mokuba on the loveseat.'

The notes frightened Yugi. He worried that Yami's connection to Seto had been so strong that his brother's mind may have snapped without it. Resolving to help in some way, he'd stayed with his brother for a few days, hoping to understand Yami's situation better. It was after those few days that he realized the notes were a sign of depression not insanity, they were there to help Yami remember, not because he couldn't distinguish reality.

Yugi's assessment was further validated after Yami's worried coach had arranged for a psychiatric exam. However, the psychiatrist, Yami's coach, nor Yugi could get the distraught gymnast to leave the apartment and the obviously painful memories. Neither could they get him to agree to any counseling, the older twin locking himself in his bedroom for two days when the issue was pressed. Since then Yugi had tried, unsuccessfully, to coax Yami into at least coming to his house for a meal.

"Yami?" he tries again.

"Sure," his brother mumbles.

Clamping down on his excitement about finally breaking through, he helps Yami dress and walks him down to his car parked in the garage of Yami's building.

"I'm sorry," Yami mumbles as Yugi drives along.

"What do you have to be sorry about, Yami?" Yugi glances at him with a frown.

"I let everyone down. I'm sorry," Yami sighs.

"You didn't, Yami. We're all just worried about you."

"Not all," he whispers.

"What, Yami? I couldn't hear you over that idiot's music," Yugi glares at the car beside him whose radio is blaring.

As they approach the yellow light at the next intersection, the driver with the loud radio accelerates through the now red signal, promptly getting pulled over by the police.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Yugi sneers, inadvertently reminding his twin of Seto.

"I can't do this," Yami mumbles.

"What do you mean, Yami?" Yugi questions worriedly.

In response, Yami opens the car door and steps out into traffic.

"Yami!" Yugi calls frantically as Yami darts dangerously between cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Fruit Cocktail and Cottage Cheese – Chapter 2**

**VII **

He'd only agreed to go to stop Yugi's pleading. After all, he's already disappointed his twin enough by becoming too useless to compete anymore. Despite the reassuring hugs and words of affection, he knows that Yugi is terribly disappointed and angry with him. So are Hiroto, Mai, Otogi, Anzu and his father. Why else would they have stopped speaking to him once he became an alternate for Worlds? Yugi's only reason for coming by was probably to report how bad he's gotten. After all, Yugi hadn't wanted anything to do with him just before Worlds either. Why else would he come around except to remind Yami with his presence how disappointed he is?

As much as he loves his twin, Yami hates Yugi's random visits and his insistence on leaving the apartment. At least once a week, Yugi suggests 'an outing' or 'a visit'. What is there out in the world that means anything to him now?

The only thing he's ever excelled in, he can't do any more.

His family and friends are ashamed of him.

He's lost Seto and Mokuba…

Even after several months, the pain is still fresh in his heart. The notes helped him feel better because they helped him remember happy times. But Yugi kept throwing them away. He thought he'd be left alone after that whole fiasco with the shrink, so he'd started writing them again. To his dismay, Yugi's random visits continued and his twin went back to throwing away his notes. In response, he began putting the notes where Yugi wouldn't find them.

Now after his brother goes home for the night and on the days that Yugi doesn't come by, he takes the notes out and reads them. Remembering his life with Seto and Mokuba always makes him feel better for a while.

Suddenly he realizes that he doesn't have any of his notes with him. He can't write them at Yugi's house because his brother would just throw them away. Maybe if he honestly apologizes for being such a disappointment, Yugi won't throw away his notes.

"I'm sorry," he says sincerely.

"Sorry for what, Yami?" His brother glances at him as they ride down the road.

"I let everyone down. I'm sorry," he murmurs.

"You didn't, Yami. We're all just worried about you," Yugi replies, sounding so sincere that Yami almost believes him. If what Yugi professes were true, then Yami would have had more than just his twin dropping by his apartment over the last few months. If what Yugi said was true, then Seto…

"Not all," he whispers sadly, his comment drowned out by the beat of loud music from a car easing up beside them.

Yugi says something about not being able to hear him over the music as they come to a stop at a red light. The car breezes through the light and is immediately pulled over. Yami barely hears his brother gloating beside him as he realizes that he's not going to be able to stay overnight with Yugi. He needs to be home. He has to get back home!

"I can't do this," Yami mumbles, clenching his hands in his lap.

"What do you mean, Yami?"

He hears the worry in Yugi's voice, but it doesn't matter. He can't do this. He has to go back home. There's nothing out here for him, no one out here for him. At least at home, he can read his notes and remember. Maybe Yugi won't throw them away anymore if he can explain why he writes them.

But first he has to get home!

Hopping out of the car, he darts through traffic toward the sidewalk to walk home, ignoring Yugi's frantic cries behind him.

A particularly loud horn draws his attention and he momentarily looks away from his immediate destination.

**VIII **

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba," his secretary interrupts.

Seto turns away from the potential client's presentation with a glare.

"I believe I asked not to be disturbed," he growls.

"I know, sir," she nods, "but it's an emergency."

"It had better be," he snarls, following the woman. "I'll be with you in a moment, Mr. Kane," he tosses over his shoulder tersely.

"What is it?" he snaps once the door to his conference room closes behind him.

"You have a call from Domino Memorial Hospital," she replies quickly, handing him his cordless headset.

Eyes momentarily wide with shock, he clears his throat before putting the phone to his ear.

"Kaiba!" he barks authoritatively.

"Mr. Kaiba," a soft feminine voice begins, "I'm sorry to disturb you at work, but since you are listed as next of kin, we need your authorization to perform the surgery."

"Surgery? What happened to my son and why the hell am I just finding out now?" he exclaims.

Turning to his secretary, eyes blazing with fury, he screams at her, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

Dropping the phone, he grabs his car keys and storms out of his office, grumbling about incompetent employees, ignoring his secretary's attempt to explain.

"Wait! Mr. Kaiba, you don't understand," she calls as the doors to his private elevator close.

He understood all right. He understood that she'd be fired as soon as he knows what is happening with Mokuba.

Gods! Surgery!

All kinds of worst-case scenarios run through his head as he peals out of the garage on the way to Domino Memorial. Angrily, he whips out his cell and calls Mokuba's school.

"This is Seto Kaiba. What the fuck happened to my son?" he screams at the school's receptionist.

"S-sir?" she stutters. "I don't know what--"

"Why the fuck is he in the hospital about to have surgery and no one called me?" he roars.

"M-Mr. Kaiba, sir," the woman responds timidly, "as far as I know, Mokuba is still in class."

"What?"

"I can pull him out if you'd like," she offers pleadingly.

"You do that," he growls. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Snapping the phone shut, he makes an illegal u-turn and screams down the road toward Mokuba's school.

If nothing was wrong with Mokuba, then why would the hospital…? Unless…

Angrily he glowers at the thought that crosses his mind; this is someone's idea of a joke. He'll find out who pulled such a vicious prank and make them pay dearly.

As soon as he's sure that Mokuba's okay.

Slamming to a stop in front of the school, he sees a wide-eyed Mokuba at the front door standing next to the principal. With no memory of how he got there, he finds himself kneeling on the sidewalk, arms wrapped tightly around his son.

"D-daddy?" Mokuba ventures, lightly touching Seto's head with a trembling hand. "What's wrong, daddy?"

Realizing that his behavior is frightening Mokuba, Seto lets him go, standing up shakily.

"It's all right, Mokuba," he soothes, voice slightly unsteady.

He had meant to be calm and composed when he saw that his son was okay, but at the thought of Mokuba being badly hurt, an uncontrollable fear had overtaken him.

"Daddy?" Those blue-grey orbs eye him warily.

"How about we go get some ice cream?" He smiles, ruffling Mokuba's wild, black mane.

"Yay!" Mokuba exclaims.

"He'll be back tomorrow." He nods to the principal, narrowing his eyes slightly to say he expects silence about his uncharacteristic display.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. I'll have his teacher put away his things until tomorrow."

"Fine."

Taking Mokuba's hand, they are almost back to Seto's car when his cellphone rings.

"Kaiba!" he barks, annoyed at someone spoiling this private time with his son.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Mr. Kaiba," his secretary begins, "but the hospital is insisting on your authorization to perform the surgery. They say that they need to check for internal bleeding."

Seto narrows his eyes in anger as he buckles Mokuba in.

"Tell whomever it is to fuck off!" he yells. "Mokuba is fine! Whatever satisfaction they were hoping for, they'll have to find elsewhere. And tell them that I'll pay them back for this when I find them!"

'And I will find them,' he vows.

"But sir, that's what I was trying to tell you," she calls frantically into the phone. "They aren't calling about Mokuba; it's about Mr. Motou, sir!"

Luckily for Seto, he's in the front seat when he drops the cell phone.

**IX**

They've been at Domino Memorial Hospital before for Yami, but it was always because of something related to gymnastics. Well, except that one time when Hiroto pushed Yami off the swing for calling him a baby. Somehow Yami broke a finger when he tumbled to a stop on the ground. But still it was nothing serious. Nothing like this!

"It's all my fault," Yugi mumbles as he paces.

"Calm down, Yugi," his father soothes. "It's not your fault. Yami ran out into the street on his own."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Dad!" Yugi yells. "I shouldn't have made him leave the apartment! I should have just left him there and…and…"

"And what, Yugi," Anzu interjects, Hiroto leaning against her quietly. "He needed to get out of there and get on with his life."

"What life?" Yugi yells louder. "His gymnastics career is practically destroyed, most of his endorsement contracts have dropped him and he's lost the love of his life! Tell me, Anzu, what should he be 'getting on' with?"

"That's enough, Yugi," his father admonishes sharply. "It's not Anzu's fault."

"Isn't it?" Yugi sneers, narrowing his eyes at her and his brother. Before any of them can respond, the ER doctor comes out to speak with them.

"How is he?" Yugi questions frantically.

"Well, there seems to be no head trauma," she states, earning a round of relieved sighs. "However, based on my examination, I suspect there may be some internal bleeding."

"Is there anything you can do?" his father questions worriedly.

"We need to go in to confirm and possibly repair any damage, but we need a consent signature or verbal approval from his next of kin."

"I'll sign anything you need me to," his father asserts.

"I understand that, Mr. Motou, but that wouldn't help."

"Why not?" Mai pipes up. "Obviously his father is his next of kin since he has no children and he isn't married!"

"Normally, that would be the case," Dr. Tsuki nods to them, "but your son has specifically designated someone as his next of kin and that's whose consent we'll need. A nurse has been attempting to make contact with the individual."

"Someone other than Dad or me?" Yugi frowns. "Who?"

Just then, a commotion at the emergency desk behind them draws everyone's attention.

"Who the fuck is in charge here and where the hell is Yami?" Seto bellows, Mokuba clinging to his hand.

**X**

An invisible line of alliance has been drawn in the family waiting room near the operating room. On one side sits a scowling Seto. On the other sits a steely-eyed Hiroto Motou, a frowning Sugoroku Motou, a worried Anzu Mazaki and a sneering Mai Valentine. Missing at the moment are Yugi and Mokuba, who had been sitting with Seto until Mokuba complained about being hungry and needing to use the bathroom. Yugi had quickly volunteered to take him, not wanting Seto to be absent in case his consent was needed for anything else.

"It's your fault, you know," Mai snips at Seto. "If you hadn't dumped him, none of this would have happened!"

"Mai!" Anzu exclaims.

"What? It's the truth and you know it! So does he, that's why he's not denying it!" Mai asserts.

Seto stares at Yami's 'family'. Mai spoke the truth, but only partially. Before, Seto hadn't understood Yami's subtle belittling statements and why he'd not defended him against his family's attacks on his character. Now, after spending the better part of three hours with these openly hostile assholes, he understands Yami's erratic behavior.

As important as they know family to be to Yami, how dare they make him choose between potentially life-long love and them?

Of course he couldn't make such a choice!

'So he did what they expected him to do,' Seto muses. 'He turned on me. But because his heart wasn't in it, he couldn't push me away completely.'

"Well, Kaiba, aren't you going to say anything?" Mai taunts.

Seto's already short fuse blows.

"Shut up, bitch!" he snaps, drawing gasps from all assembled. "If it wasn't for you assholes trying to force Yami to choose between his heart and his family, we'd never have been fighting in the first place!"

"What the hell do you know?" Hiroto screams, jumping up. "It's bad enough that he's a fag, but to be with you of all people…!"

More than Seto's shocked face stares at Hiroto as Yugi and Mokuba step in the door just as Yugi's younger brother stands.

"Y-you…I can't believe…" Anzu stutters, stunned by the revelation that her boyfriend is a homophobe.

She is further surprised by the nod of agreement from her best friend and the lack of admonishment from Mr. Motou . With a suppressed sob, she stumbles away from those who've been the most important in her life for the last several years, finding herself cradled in Yugi's arms as he stands beside Kaiba. It was one thing to want to steer Yami toward someone with a complementary education and background, but now she wonders if they weren't trying to sabotage his relationship with Kaiba simply because he was happy with his gay lover! Clinging to Yugi, she cries harder.

"Daddy, what's a 'fag,'" Mokuba questions innocently.

Reining in his temper, Seto smiles lightly at his son.

"We'll talk about it later, Mokuba," he promises. "Right now, let's just think about 'Daddy Yami' getting better, okay?"

The huge smile on his son's face when he uses Mokuba's special name for Yami is worth all the heartache of the prior few minutes. Turning to Hiroto, Mr. Motou and Mai, Seto makes a decision.

"Since it's quite obvious that none of you have Yami's best interest at heart, you should leave," Seto asserts.

"Now wait just a minute." Mr. Motou stands. "Yami is my son! And Hiroto's brother! You can't just kick us out!"

"I'm his next of kin." Seto glares dangerously. "So I can decide who stays and who goes. Now, get out before I have hospital security remove you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hiroto yells.

"Try me," Seto hisses.

"Perhaps it's best that we step out for while," Mr. Motou suggests calmly. "We wouldn't want to jeopardize Yami's care with our arguing."

Hiroto, his anger barely held in check, nods his head in agreement.

"We'll be back, Kaiba," Hiroto growls.

"Come on, Anzu!" the angry brunette yells to his girlfriend.

A shake of her head is the only response he receives; she doesn't even turn to look at him.

Hiroto storms out of the room, rage rolling off of him in waves. His father and Mai follow quickly behind.

**XI**

Seto jerks awake when a hand lightly shakes his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba," the surgeon apologizes, "but I wanted to update you on Mr. Mouto's condition."

Straightening up from his slouch of sleep, he looks around for Mokuba. Catching sight of his son stretched out beside him covered in a light blanket, he returns his full attention back to the doctor.

Standing slowly, he suggests they talk outside the room since Mokuba isn't the only one asleep. He notes Anzu leaning on an equally asleep Yugi as he and the surgeon slip quietly out the door.

"So how is he?" Seto asks once they're a few feet into the hallway.

"He came out of the surgery with flying colors!" The doctor smiles.

A visible weight leaves Seto's shoulders and he slumps against a nearby wall in relief.

"We had to remove his ruptured spleen," she continues, "but I expect him to make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?" he questions with concern.

"Certainly! Follow me. He will be out another 15 minutes or so because of the anesthesia, so you won't be able to talk to him right away."

"That's fine," Seto replies calmly, feeling anything but that.

Stepping into the recovery room, he doesn't bother to hide his shock at the sight of his former love. Yami's once vibrant hair lay flat and dull around his bruised and pale face. Dark circles rim his sunken eyes and a large bandage lay across his forehead.

"Gods, Baby. What have you done to yourself?" he whispers.

Slipping into the chair next to the bed, he folds the pale hand not connected to the IV into both of his. With that touch, he knows he has to have Yami back in his life. After gazing at Yami's battered form for another few minutes, he lifts the pale hand to his lips to lightly kiss each fingertip.

"I've missed you so much, Baby," he confesses quietly.

"He's missed you too," Yugi interjects from the doorway.

Seto looks up at him sadly, too concerned about Yami to care about maintaining his mask of indifference.

"It's not your fault, Seto," Yugi begins as he moves toward Yami's prone form. "You were right that we shouldn't have pushed him so hard about you."

"I shouldn't have left him," Seto murmurs, tenderly running a finger down Yami's cheek.

"Seto…"

"Where's Mokuba?" he interrupts.

"He and Anzu are still asleep."

"Hn."

Carefully laying Yami's hand back on the bed, Seto stands to leave.

"Don't you want to be here when he wakes up?"

'More than anything,' he thinks, stroking the back of Yami's hand, 'But I don't trust Anzu like I trust you.'

"You're here, so he won't be alone," Seto replies. "I need to be with Mokuba. He'll want to know how 'Daddy Yami' is doing."

Leaving the twin to watch over his brother, Seto heads back to the waiting room. Opening the door, he finds Mokuba chatting happily with a sleepy looking Anzu.

"Daddy!" Mokuba exclaims, running into his father's waiting arms. Seto holds him close, using the moment with his son to soothe his nerves about Yami.

"Is 'Daddy Yami' okay?" Mokuba questions eagerly, in reaction to his father's obvious distress.

"He will be, Mokuba." Seto smiles lightly.

"Can I see him?" the seven-year-old gushes.

"He's asleep right now. Maybe later, okay?" Seto explains, sitting down on the cushioned seat and drawing Mokuba into his lap.

"Okay, Daddy!" He beams.

"I'm sorry," Anzu's voice intrudes gently.

Seto frowns at her, wondering why she's apologizing.

"I helped push Yami away from you and I'm sorry," she continues, eyes downcast. Seto reflects briefly on the timing of her confession.

"You didn't know how they felt," he states moments later.

"No! I could never have agreed with their position if I had," she admits.

"Why not?"

"Though I don't see them often, my cousin Mako and his partner Rex are very important people to me. Plus my mom and dad would disown me for associating with bigots of any kind. It's not how I was raised."

"Hn," Seto replies non-commitally. He believes her, but it will take more than such admissions for him to trust her.

"I can't believe they feel that way," Anzu continues sadly. "I'm sure Yami doesn't know. It would really hurt him. I don't think Yugi knew either."

"Neither does Otogi," Seto declares, mostly to himself, deciding to tell the closeted businessman at his first opportunity.

Seto had discovered the other's secret some weeks after announcing his own preferences. He'd stumbled upon Otogi and his partner sharing a passionate kiss in Otogi's private bathroom. Seto had decided to use said bathroom instead of one of the public ones during a networking dinner at Otogi's company headquarters. He'd been surprised by the scene and the wide-eyed panic on Otogi's face. After Otogi's partner, a tall blonde named Malik, had calmed Otogi down, the games-master had explained the situation.

Otogi's father is a raging homophobe who holds the majority of Otogi Black Crown company stock. Otogi would lose everything if his preference were known, so he has to keep his lover under wraps until his father dies. Seto understood and has kept his secret.

"How do you know that?" Anzu inserts into his reflection.

"I just do," he replies to her raised eyebrow.

Anzu is about to ask Seto what he means when Yugi practically slams open the waiting room door.

"He's awake!" Yugi imparts with a bright smile before retreating back to Yami's room.

Seto quietly hugs Mokuba to him.

"Why don't you go see him first, Seto?" Anzu suggests with a smile. "I know he'd be really glad to see you."

Seto returns her smile with a small one of his own, appreciative of the gesture.

"Can I go too, Daddy?" Mokuba pleads.

"Maybe later when he feels a little better," Seto soothes, lightly stroking his son's hair.

"I'll watch him for you," Anzu offers.

Seto pauses, still unsure of the brunette's loyalties and whether or not he can trust her, even for the few minutes it would take to switch places with Yugi.

"Go on, Daddy. I'll be fine," Mokuba smiles, seemingly reading Seto's mind.

Seto ponders whether to trust his son's judgment, as Mokuba's always been quite adept at reading people.

'He adored Yami, so why didn't I listen to him then?' Seto admonishes himself.

Deciding to follow his son's instincts, at least until he's switched places with Yugi, he's about to give Mokuba the standard speech about 'behaving while I'm gone' when the waiting room door swings open again.

Mr. Motou , Mai and Hiroto step inside, all three leveling nasty scowls at Seto.

"Kaiba, you bastard," Hiroto snarls. "You could have called us when Yami got out of surgery instead of letting us find out from the front desk nurse!"

"That would have been a positive gesture on your part, Kaiba," Mr. Motou agrees.

Kaiba glares at them both, furious at the accusation.

"Daddy, are you still going to go see 'Daddy Yami' now?" Mokuba inserts into the tense atmosphere.

Taking a calming breath, Seto smiles at his son.

"Let's let his family go see him first, Mokuba," he acquiesces.

"You haven't even seen him yet?" Mai questions incredulously.

"Of course he has!" Anzu defends angrily. "Yugi's just been with him for the last few minutes. And we didn't know he was out of surgery ourselves until the doctor told us no more than 20 minutes ago!" Unknowingly, her vehement defense greatly impresses Seto, earning her quite a bit of trust.

Ignoring Anzu's outburst, Mr. Motou turns back to Seto.

"Why didn't you just tell us that, Kaiba, instead of waiting for Anzu to defend you?" he snips.

'These people are unbelievable.' Seto smirks humorlessly.

"What's so fucking funny, Kaiba?" Hiroto yells.

"You self-righteous idiots are," Seto sneers, eyes narrowed dangerously. "And watch your language around my son."

"Fuck you, Kaiba!" Hiroto snarls.

Seto slides Mokuba from his lap as he rises to 'wash out' Hiroto's mouth.

Yugi pokes his head in the door just before things come to blows, his intent to prod Seto about visiting Yami while he's conscious. He catches Anzu stepping in front of an enraged Seto on one side of the room and his dad, his brother and Mai standing angrily on the other.

"What's going on?" he asks, fighting to keep his alarm at the scene out of his voice.

When none of them respond, he addresses one side directly.

"Hey Dad, Hiroto, Mai! When did you guys get here?" he questions, subtly trying to improve the mood with a light smile.

"Just after you came by," Anzu answers for them, throwing Yugi a look that says 'Get them out of here!'

Nodding imperceptibly in her direction, Yugi plasters his trademark grin on his face before addressing his dad, brother and Mai.

"Well Dad, why don't you guys come and see Yami now that he's awake?" He beams.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Mr. Motou asserts, pulling a seething Hiroto out the door behind Yugi; if his father knows he's being manipulated, he shows no sign. Mai glares at Kaiba before following.

Seto retreats to a corner of the room, fighting to calm down as Anzu sits back down, pulling Mokuba onto the cushions beside her. The young boy's head hangs sadly.

"Mokuba? What's wrong?" Anzu initiates, noting his distress.

"W-why do they h-hate my daddy so much?" he sputters tearfully.

Seto is at his son's side in an instant, cradling the small form in his lap.

"Shh, Mokuba. Don't cry," he soothes.

Feeling uncomfortable at witnessing such a private moment, Anzu slips out to join the others in visiting Yami.

**XII**

Several soft kisses grace his fingertips.

"I've missed you so much, Baby."

He hears the voice as if it's traveling through water…

Seto?

Seto's here?

He fights his way conscious, feeling a hand on his as his eyes slowly open. Eager to confirm his vision, he turns toward the hand only to find the brother who throws away his notes instead of Seto.

Sadly, he turns away.

"You're awake!" his twin whispers excitedly. "How do you feel?"

Yami doesn't respond or turn back to face him.

"I guess you're still a little out of it," Yugi continues. "The doctor said you might be because of the anesthesia."

He pauses for a few moments, hoping Yami will at least look at him. The guilt about causing Yami to be hurt is bad enough. If his twin is so angry that he doesn't even want to look at him…

"I'm sorry, Yami," he murmurs. "I shouldn't have made you leave your apartment. You'd have never gotten hurt if…I'm really sorry, Yami," he chokes, eyes falling to his brother's hand as he clutches it tightly.

Feeling the radiating sorrow, Yami turns to his twin. Yugi's eyes snap to his, bright with unshed tears.

"You know I love you, Yami!" he gushes, the tears finally cascading down his face. "I'm so sorry for hurting you! I was just trying to help!"

"S'okay, Yugi. I unnerstan'", Yami breathes, offering a small smile to show his sincerity.

Yugi's head drops, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs as he clings to Yami's hand.

"S'okay, Yugi," Yami murmurs entwining his fingers with his brother's in a gesture of understanding and forgiveness. He's never been able to handle Yugi's tears and he really does understand that Yugi wasn't trying to hurt him. Yugi would never deliberately hurt him.

"S'okay, Yugi," he whispers again.

After a few minutes, Yugi pulls himself together, grabbing tissues from the box nearby to wipe his face and blow his nose.

"Hey," Yugi begins falteringly, giving Yami a tentative smile, warmth settling in his heart as his twin answers with one of his own. "I've got some surprise visitors for you."

"Oh?" Yami murmurs, hoping that his earlier delusion about Seto wasn't a delusion at all.

"I'll be right back," Yugi grins, bouncing up from the chair next to the bed and out the door.

Yami closes his eyes with a sigh, awaiting his surprise visitors. A few minutes later, Yugi bounds back into the room.

"They'll be here soon!" his brother gushes.

After a few moments of silence, Yugi begins, chattering about inconsequential things to fill the time until Yami's surprise guests arrive. As 'soon' continues to stretch further out, Yugi stops talking and begins fidgeting nervously.

Jumping up with a clipped, "I'll be back," Yugi heads out of the room again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swiftly making his way to the waiting area, Yugi worries that Seto may be concerned with facing Yami after their bad break up. He plans to assure Seto that Yami would want to see him and Mokuba anyway. Opening the waiting room door, he is shocked to see Seto shaking with rage, and Mokuba peering warily from behind him.

"What's going on?" he frowns as Anzu steps in front of the obviously volatile brunette.

Following their line of sight, he sees his dad, his little brother and Mai on the other side of the room. Judging by the murderous glint in Hiroto's eyes and his dad and Mai's stiff and angry stances, he can guess what's happened.

Amiably, he greets his family and Mai, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation. With Anzu's silent urging, he throws on his best smile and suggests they follow him to see his twin.

'I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind seeing them first,' he sighs to himself as they all head toward his brother's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When his brother finally returns, Yami does his best to hide his crushing disappointment at the sight of his father, younger brother, and Mai.

"Hey, bro'," Hiroto greets, a tight, angry smile on his face; Yami's first clue that something is wrong.

"How are you feeling, Son?" his father inquires sincerely, a tightness to his tone and face.

"Okay," Yami imparts quietly, attempting to conceal his growing concern.

"What's the matter, Yami?" Mai smiles weakly as she takes Yugi's vacated seat, wrapping his free hand in both of hers.

"Just tired," he murmurs, stifling his alarm at the agitation in Mai's touch.

Looking around the room, he notes Yugi hanging back by the door and something else that's disturbing.

"Where's Anzu?" he questions lightly, noting the increased tension at the mention of Hiroto's girlfriend of over two years. Into the deafening silence, the door to his room opens again.

"Hey Yams!" Anzu greets with a strained grin.

"Hey yourself." He smiles back as she leans in for a kiss to his forehead.

He's absolutely certain something is wrong when Anzu steps back to stand beside Yugi instead of folding herself into Hiroto's arms like she usually does. That's also when he notes that his dad, Hiroto and Mai are making it a point not to even look at Yugi or Anzu. Something is very, very wrong.

"What's going on?" he murmurs with a frown. Fatigue and the medication start to overtake him again, and he fights to stay awake.

"See, I told you he'd notice," Yugi mumbles.

Anzu turns toward Yugi sharply.

"Yugi, you can't tell him!" she hisses.

"Tell me what?" Yami presses, fighting desperately to stay awake long enough to hear the answer.

"Hiroto and Anzu had a bad fight. I took her side and Dad and Mai took his," Yugi explains.

Yami feels himself slipping back into unconsciousness, his mind screaming at him to find out what Hiroto and Anzu fought about.

'It must be important because they never fight,' his increasingly fuzzy mind reminds him.

"Tired," is all he manages as his eyes slip closed.

"We'll see you later, Yami," his father promises, ushering everyone out of the room. "You just rest and get better."

"Sure," Yami slurs, already two-thirds asleep. By the time the door shuts behind them, he's in dreamland.

**XIII**

Seto doesn't know how long Anzu's been gone, but he realizes he and his son are alone once Mokuba stops crying.

'Fucking assholes,' he grumbles in his head.

He doesn't understand how Yami could have family and friends that nasty and still be so loving and generous, almost to a fault.

'Maybe he takes after his mother,' Seto surmises, suddenly realizing that he's never heard Yami mention her before, Yugi either. And considering how much both of them can talk, that's saying a lot.

It hits him like a sharp blow how much he misses Yami's voice.

How many nights had Yami soothed or calmed him by talking about the latest cooking show or the backstage soap opera of men's gymnastics? How many times had he fallen asleep listening to his love ramble on about lunch with his twin or something equally banal?

The migraine medication and sleeping pills that he hasn't been able to function without for the past three months had ceased being a part of his life for almost a year when he was with Yami. The snuggle of his son against his chest reminds him of Mokuba's perpetual smile has also been absent since 'Daddy Yami' hasn't been around.

"I've been such a fool," he murmurs, clutching his son tightly.

"Too tight, Daddy," Mokuba exclaims, squirming in his firm grip.

"Sorry, Mokuba," Seto apologizes, dropping his arms.

"Are you hungry?" he asks, realizing that is has to have been at least six hours since Yugi took Mokuba to the cafeteria.

"Yes, Daddy."

Deciding to leave Yami's family with him for a while, he grabs his suit jacket and Mokuba's coat to head out. He'll take his son to dinner and then home to get some proper sleep and then they'll come back to see Yami tomorrow.

Well, he'll bring Mokuba tomorrow. He'll be back tonight after Mokuba's asleep and he's left explicit instructions with the nanny to call him the instant Mokuba wakes. Just as they reach the door to the waiting room, it opens to reveal a scowling Hiroto.

"Running away like the coward you are, Kaiba?" Yami's youngest brother sneers at them.

Having reached the limits of his self-control some time ago, Seto responds with a powerful left hook, sending Hiroto sprawling back into the hall. As he storms off angrily with Mokuba in tow, he's surprised to find Yugi and Anzu following him instead of helping Mai and Mr. Motou with Hiroto.

Once they reach his car, Seto asks Yugi and Anzu why they're siding with him instead of their friends and family.

"Because we know that you have Yami's best interest at heart," Anzu replies.

"And because we want you to feed us," Yugi echoes beside her.

Mokuba giggles and Seto allows himself a small smile.

"Fine," he concedes. "We'll let Mokuba decide what we're eating."

"Ramen!" the seven-year-old shouts.

"Sounds good to me," Yugi grins as he and Anzu climb into the back seat.

After ramen with Mokuba, Anzu and Yugi, Seto drives back to the mansion and puts his son to bed. Once the on-call nanny arrives and has been given her instructions, Seto takes Anzu and Yugi with him back to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Just own the words, not the folks.

**Fruit Cocktail and Cottage Cheese - Chapter 3**

**XIV**

Anzu is completely silent on her ride back to the hospital, though she had been quite animated at the ramen shop with Kaiba, Yugi and Mokuba.

"Are you alright?" Yugi inquires, briefly breaking away from his conversation with Kaiba.

"I'm fine," she smiles lightly, faking a calm that she doesn't feel.

"Are you sure?" he presses. The odd emotion swirling in her eyes concerns him.

"I guess I'm just a little tired," she offers.

"It has been a fairly long day," Yugi concedes to her unspoken desire not to elaborate. "But once we've said goodnight to Yami, I'll take you home and you can rest."

"Okay," she smiles a little wider, glad that Yugi seems to understand what she needs right now.

As her boyfriend's brother turns back to speak with the love of his twin's life, she wraps her arms around herself for comfort.

At the ramen shop, she'd been able to suppress her thoughts and feelings about the earlier events at the hospital as they all enjoyed a lively meal. But while waiting for Kaiba to put Mokuba to bed, she'd had time to fully think about her current situation and what happened at the hospital.

The Motou's had become her surrogate family since her own parents and younger sister moved to Hokkaido two years ago following her father's job transfer. They'd been there to help her adjust to living alone for the first time in her life. More often than she'd like to admit, they'd even helped her with food and rent when she'd come up short at her lower paying administrative job before she finally found something her field with a comparable salary. Even while she'd been finishing her Master's in Economics and still lived with her parents, Mr. Motou, Yugi, Yami and Hiroto had been warm and supportive.

Hiroto.

She closes her eyes in pain at the thought of the man she loved so dearly. They've been close since junior high school. And he's been her rock for most of those years. She loves him so much that she'd even thought seriously about proposing to him herself; even though that would break the tradition of both their families. Despite that, she turned from him completely, no explanation to her actions. How much had that hurt him? How could she face him and his father after she behaved so horribly?

Normally, when faced with such a painful situation, she'd call her best friend Mai and talk it out, but now…

Mai has been her best friend since just after elementary school, but she's become as much a stranger to Anzu as her former beloved, Hiroto, and his father. Could they have always been the way they are now and she didn't see it? If so, how could they have hidden such feelings from Yami and Yugi? Did they secretly hate Yami for his preference and merely tolerate it because of the prestige of Yami's profession? Would they now abandon the struggling gymnast?

And what will she say when she sees them again? If they will even talk to her. After all, it's not likely that they'll happily welcome her back into the fold after she chose Kaiba and Yugi over Hiroto, spitting in the face of their entire two years together.

Maybe the situation's not as bad as she's making it out to be. Maybe she can speak to Hiroto and Mai and fix things; salvage her friendship with Mai and her relationship with Hiroto.

She looks up at a snicker from Yugi, her eyes landing on Seto Kaiba's smirking profile. Frowning, she remembers how the CEO cradled and comforted his son after Hiroto, Mai and Mr. Motou had upset the child with their viciousness toward Seto.

Does she really want to be around someone who can hate so much that they would turn on their own son or brother?

The resounding, "No!" from her heart and mind reverberates throughout her entire being. Closing her eyes, she shivers at the realization that her world is about to change dramatically.

"Anzu!"

She jumps at Yugi's shout of her name, shocked blue eyes meeting comforting violet.

"C'mon. We're here," Yami's twin prods from the open doorway.

Nodding in acknowledgement, she takes Yugi's offered hand in assistance out of the vehicle, following him and Seto into the hospital. Minutes later, they are making their way down the same hallway she had traversed earlier with Mai, Hiroto and Mr. Motou. As expected, those she'd come with are long gone.

Instead of following Seto into Yami's room, Yugi steers her into the family waiting room where they'd been sitting hours before. It's only as she sits on the same cushions from earlier that the magnitude of what's going on in her life overwhelms her.

"Y-Yugi," she chokes. "I-I don't know what to do now."

Yugi sits down and wraps the lightly crying form into his arms in an attempt to comfort her, even as he knows it to be a waste of time. How can he offer her any support when he's in almost the same situation? Actually, his situation is worse, since he's chosen sides within his own family.

Swallowing a sigh of discontent, he wonders how he'll break the news to Yami, or even if he should. After all, what good would it do? Once Yami is back with Seto, they'll no doubt move into Seto's mansion and rarely be bothered with anyone but himself ever again. And that's only because he's Yami's twin and is on Seto's side.

"I know, Anzu," Yugi soothes, ignoring his own pain. "Let's just go see Yami and we'll talk about it when I take you home.

"A-Alright," she stammers, clinging to Yugi and sobbing harder.

Yugi continues to hold her tightly, worried that the normally friendly brunet won't be able to cope with what will probably be major changes in both of their lives.

'Not that I'll fare much better,' he muses. Hiroto's ability to hold a grudge is legendary. 'He's still pissed at that kid from second grade who broke his favorite toy,' he remembers.

Looking down at the still shuddering woman in his arms, Yugi wonders what kind of hatred he'll earn by helping to break his brother's heart.

**XV**

Yami had been sound asleep when Seto entered the hospital room 30 minutes ago. At first, he had thought to wake his ex up and apologize, and then follow his apology with a suggestion of reconciliation. The sight of Yami's bruised face, beeping monitors and IV drip into his left arm, had reminded Seto how sorely his lover had been injured. Instead he'd slid into the chair next to Yami's bed, taken the closest of his lover's hands, and settled in for an expected all-night vigil.

Leaning over, Seto rests his forehead against the hand held between his own. Now that he's alone with his thoughts he's unable to shake the one that consumed him as he sped to the hospital earlier today: what if Yami had died? What if he'd lost him forever? How could he have faced Mokuba knowing that his rejection of Yami had been what sent the gymnast down the path that led to this moment? That he is essentially the cause of 'Daddy Yami' being here?

How can he face Yami knowing this?

Hearing a low groan from the prone body in front of him, Seto sits up quickly and leans away.

It takes a few moments before he realizes that the slow blink of Yami's eyes toward the ceiling means that the gymnast is waking up. Seto finds himself both delighted and concerned at the prospect of speaking to his former lover.

What if Yami doesn't want to see him? After all, it's not as though they parted on the best of terms. What if he blames Seto for everything that's happened since their break-up? What if Yami wants nothing to do with him anymore?

Allowing his fears to win out over his desire to re-connect with Yami, Seto lets go of the still groggy man's hand and stands to leave.

"S-Seto," Yami barely whispers behind him.

Stopped in his tracks by the surprise and yearning in the other's voice, Seto briefly leans his head on the door before turning to find Yami staring at him intently.

"Seto?" the injured man questions a little stronger, disbelief warring with happiness across his features.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Seto slowly makes his way back to Yami's bedside.

Not trusting his voice at the moment, he folds Yami's hand between his own before lightly kissing each finger tip and then laying his forehead against the worshipped hand.

"Seto. You're really here." Yami chokes.

The brunet responds by taking his lover's face between his hands and placing one soothing kiss on Yami's forehead and another lightly against those desperately-missed lips. Slipping back into the chair where he'd begun his vigil, Seto lays his head on the bed next to Yami.

"We'll take you home with us when you get out," Seto declares.

"Okay," Yami smiles, running his hand through his lover's hair.

"Oh! Sorry!" Anzu's voice interrupts from the doorway. "We'll come back later."

"No, it's fine," Seto stands. "I'll go get some coffee."

The CEO sweeps past a smiling Yugi and an apologetic Anzu and out into the hall.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaims, hugging his brother lightly before flopping in Seto's vacated chair. "You seem a lot more awake tonight than before."

"It's because Seto's here," Yami insists.

"Probably," Yugi smiles wider."

"Seto and Mokuba were my surprise visitors, weren't they?" Yami inquires with a light grin.

"Yeah," Yugi confirms. Sorry for the 'bait and switch' with Dad, Mai and Hiroto."

It's then that Yami looks again to Anzu standing silently near the door, an obvious distress hanging around her. If possible she looks even more miserable that she did when he woke earlier. He begins to realize that his twin's explanation of 'a bad fight' is woefully inadequate.

"Where's Hiroto?" he addresses her directly, noting the shock and despair fleeting across her suddenly pale features.

"H-he's at home," she stammers, looking away quickly.

Yami's now more alert brain uses her reaction to further support his theory that something is very, very wrong. He turns his attention to his twin who suddenly won't meet his eyes.

"What's happened, Yugi?" he prods. "Did Hiroto do something to Anzu? And don't tell me they had 'a big fight' again."

"Y-Yami, it's really nothing," Anzu stammers again, forcing a smile as she crosses the room. "Hiroto didn't do anything to me. And we really did have a big fight. But don't worry, it will all work out."

Turning back to his twin again after looking up at Anzu's interjection, Yami prepares to delve deeper when the door opens to Seto and three steaming cups of coffee.

**XVI**

Mai Valentine has been studying people as a psychologist for ten years and personally for even longer. She's always been fascinated by human emotions and psychology. She prides herself on knowing and predicting those emotions and behavior patterns in nearly every personal relation she's had since junior high school. Yet, she finds herself beyond baffled by the recent behavior of her so-called 'best friend.'

She had hand-picked the girl when Anzu first entered their junior high school at 12 because of her obvious malleability. The then 14-year-old had correctly surmised that the young girl's sheltered naiveté' would keep her from questioning too many things. Mai had then proceeded to isolate the young girl for her own purposes. Anzu's ready smile and staunch belief in the value of 'true friendship' had been a novelty for the blonde. Her own cool and analytical parents had taught her that powerful and prestigious acquaintances meant much more than some tawdry 'friendship.'

Thus, Mai spent endless hours assessing and directing the young Anzu in whatever way she wanted her to move. As the time drew for her to leave for high school, she'd been concerned about leaving her charge at the mercy of those unscrupulous wolves and foxes of their junior high. A chance meeting at one of her father's business parties had eased her mind.

The boy was younger than Mai by a year, but projected a cool practicality which she'd found quite intriguing. They'd spent enough time talking that night for her to realize that the cool practically hid a passionate and somewhat volatile nature. She'd been impressed by his ability to maintain his calm façade and quite pleased to learn that he was a new transfer to the same junior high school as her charge. Anzu and Hiroto would later become her first emotional/psychological compatibility success. She'd fostered their friendship and encouraged their romantic relationship; even garnering support from both sets of parents.

Anzu's mom and dad, a hardworking, barely educated pair of military transplants, had been delighted by the discovery that their daughter had landed 'such a fine, upstanding young man.' Hiroto's father, a brilliant former archaeologist, who'd morphed his love of competitive games into a successful chain of gaming stores, had thanked the blonde for 'providing his son with such excellent wifely material.' Her success with Anzu and Hiroto had led her to attempt similar results with Hiroto's older brother, Yugi. (She knew Yami was gay.)

She'd initially had modest success with Yugi, hooking him up with several well-educated women, but a permanent pairing up for the diminutive, eventual International Finance Master's candidate, had continued to elude her.

As for Hiroto's other older brother, Yugi's twin…

She still shivers in revulsion every time she remembers the first time she caught Yami making out with another man. Well, maybe 'caught' is a little misleading. The accomplished gymnast and eventual International Relations Master's candidate had been 'out' when she first met him, and hadn't been shy about it.

Mai had gone by the Motou's that evening for a visit with Hiroto, as usual. Stepping into the family room, she'd expected to find her friend watching some sports event on television, as was his usual habit. Instead, her eyes had landed on Yami straddling a strange man's lap and kissing him passionately. Her yelp of surprise had interrupted their tryst and they'd both turned to look her way.

"Oh! Hey, Mai!" Yami had greeted, casually slipping from the man's lap. "This is my boyfriend, Amelda. Hiroto's up in his room, which is where we should probably be," he'd leered at the other. "See you later," he'd tossed as he'd led the tall red head up the stairs.

Honestly, she still doesn't know how she missed that 'Yami Motou, World Champion Gymnast' was related to her friend 'Hiroto Motou.' It's not as though 'Motou' was a common last name.

It had been a bit of a shock to find out that Hiroto and his father were also quite disgusted by Yami's preference. After all, they were his family and all of her observances of them had implied that they stuck together. She'd found out differently on the evening of Yami and Yugi's college graduation party.

They'd both received their undergraduate degrees and Mr. Motou had insisted that the celebration of their achievement take place at the family home. The twins, who had been living on their own together since their junior year of college, thought so too and a huge affair was planned.

Yugi had arrived with a date, his girlfriend of two months, a brilliant Computer Engineering Master's candidate with a head full of blonde curls framing a round, bespeckled face. By contrast, Yami had arrived at the affair quite alone and obviously seeking a partner just for the night. It had been well after the close of the festivities when Hiroto and his father had made their views clearly known.

"_It's bad enough that he's such a deviant, but I hate that he displays his perversion so openly," _Mr. Motou had grumbled under his breath as they'd cleaned the kitchen.

"_I know, Dad," _Hiroto had agreed. _"And it's especially disgusting that he's such a slut!"_

"_Maybe if he'd find some nice educated man and settle down…" _Mr. Motou had trailed off.

"_No, that would be even more disgusting. I mean, it's not like they could get married or anything, right?"_ Hiroto had replied.

"_I suppose you're right,"_ Mr. Motou had sighed in agreement. _"It's sick no matter how you look at it."_

"_I agree. It is sick," _Mai had concurred.

Hiroto and Mr. Motou had jumped at the sound of her voice and then stared at her in shock for a moment before Mr. Motou addressed her warily.

"_We didn't realize that anyone was still here,"_ he'd noted.

Mai had recognized the ploy for what it was, an opening for her to explain herself, and had taken it.

"_Please don't misunderstand me,"_ she'd smiled lightly. _"I harbor no ill feelings toward Yami as a person, but his perversion really is deviant behavior. However, he has been a positive influence for Anzu and he is Hiroto's older brother. It would be impolite not to treat him with a modicum of respect._"

Mr. Motou and Hiroto had shared a significant look before Hiroto spoke to her.

"_I hate that he's like that,"_ he'd sighed. _"But, like you said, he is my older brother, so I want to respect him, but…" _

They'd continued to talk about Yami as they finished cleaning and later while they shared a pot of tea. Once the Motou's realized she was on their side, she'd become even more important to them. Mr. Motou thought of her as fondly as a daughter and Hiroto became her closest friend.

Despite Yami's deviant activities and proclivity for promiscuous behavior, Mai really had found him to be a positive acquaintance for her charge; especially once he'd revealed his thirst for knowledge and educational improvement. Those qualities, and the fact that Yami is completely devoted to his family and friends, are probably why Hiroto and his father continued to keep their disgust about the older twin's lifestyle a secret.

At least until Yami met that arrogant, uneducated bastard...

Given everything she knows about Yami, his choice to continue a relationship with that drop-out Seto Kaiba still completely baffles her. True, the CEO is quite wealthy, but it has to be a fluke that his business is so well run. It's not like he's had any formal education past early high school to use in its management. She, Hiroto and Mr. Motou had all decided to do whatever was necessary to separate Yami from such a negative influence; strictly for his benefit.

And of course Anzu had agreed with them, as she always did. Even she knew that Yami needed a partner more suited to him.

Over the years, Mai and Hiroto had made sure that Anzu always knew that they only had only her best interests at heart. Consequently, Anzu never questioned their directions. Ever.

So why now? Why had she turned on them?

Yugi had always been mostly an unknown to her, so his betrayal hadn't been as strong a shock. But Anzu…

Gathering her thoughts again, she seeks the analytical mind-quiet which has served her so well most of her life. She would sort out her own thoughts later. Right now, Hiroto needed her. Parking her car in the Motou's ample driveway, she heads into the swank residence that was like her second home.

Stepping into the front room, she tries her best not to wince at the large, swollen bruise on Hiroto's face. Even with the nearly instantaneous application of ice by an attentive nurse at the hospital, it's obvious that Kaiba's punch will leave a mark.

"Hiroto," she greets, hugging him gently.

"I can't believe that fucking faggot hit me," he grumbles in reply. "When I get through with my lawsuit, that asshole will never know what hit him."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Mai prods. Her instant analysis of her friend cues her to his sincere distress about Anzu. When his reply is to head into the kitchen for a glass of plum wine, she ventures forth with, "She still hasn't called has she?"

"As if I'll ever speak to that stupid slut and my duplicitous brother ever again," he huffs.

Nodding in understanding, Mai knows that the other is very likely to carry out that threat. He held grudges with the same passion he applied to everything else in his life.

"What about Yami?" she poses.

"Fuck him!" he screams vehemently. "It's his fault that our family has been destroyed! His perversion that has tainted everything! He and that faggot Kaiba and his faggot kid can rot!"

"Hiroto!" Mr. Motou admonishes from the kitchen doorway. "I'll not have that name mentioned in my house!"

"Sorry, Dad," Hiroto mumbles.

Mai nods to herself again, not at all surprised by the rage of either man about the CEO. Catching Hiroto's third glance at his cell phone as he sips his glass of wine, Mai offers her own surprising admission.

"She hasn't called me this week either," she intones, pouring herself a glass of the dark purple intoxicant.

Hiroto's glare is her only response. Stoically she accepts that she can never be Anzu's friend again. Though she cared quite a bit for her charge, the Motou's held more importance in her life.

Still, it would be nice to know why the girl chose this particular time to betray them. Perhaps her parents would know. She will contact her former charge's parents tomorrow and obtain their opinion on the situation.

For now, she will spend the rest of her evening with Hiroto and Mr. Motou, lamenting Yugi and Anzu's betrayal, and blaming Yami and that prick, Kaiba, for all that their family has lost.

**XVII**

Yami holds Mokuba tightly in his arms as Seto pushes his temporarily wheelchair-bound form through the hospital toward the waiting limo. Behind them trails his brother, Yugi, and their friend Anzu.

His stay at the hospital had been both horrible and wonderful by turns. Of course, his reason for being in the hospital in the first place had been horrible. But what came at the end…he hugs Mokuba tighter, momentarily wondering if this happiness wasn't some drug-induced hallucination.

"Too tight, Daddy Yami," Mokuba squirms.

"S-Sorry, Mokuba," he chokes, placing a light kiss on top of the small head.

No, he's not hallucinating. The son of his heart is indeed sitting in his lap as the boy's father takes them to his mansion and Yami's new home; his permanent home with his life partner. Yami's heart is full to bursting with happiness at this turn of events, and yet…

In the limo, he sits sandwiched between Seto and Mokuba with Anzu and Yugi across from them.

"You guys really don't have to stay at the mansion with us if you don't want to," Yami intones. "I'm sure that Seto will have a fleet of medical personnel at his beck and call."

Yugi and Anzu share a momentary glance before Yugi answers him. "We know, Yami. But it is the weekend and we just want to spend some time with you now that you're yourself again and not depressed or hyped up on meds." Yami frowns lightly, noting that Yugi's teasing grin doesn't reach his eyes.

"Well, I just want to sleep in one of the huge guest beds," Anzu snickers beside him. Yugi's forced laughter joins hers as Seto merely cuddles him closer.

They're all hiding something from him. And if Mokuba weren't in the car, he'd force them to explain exactly what that is. Two things he does know are that it's big enough to split apart the two people he'd never thought would separate, Anzu and his brother Hiroto, and that it's bad enough that even their dad and Mai have chosen a side. He's also fairly certain that everything centers around him personally.

Mai choosing a side that includes Hiroto isn't really all that surprising to Yami. From the first time he met the voluptuous blonde it was obvious that she cared deeply for his younger brother. Initially, he couldn't figure out why she'd helped Hiroto and Anzu get together in the first place until he saw how well they complemented each other.

Which is why Anzu and his brother's extended separation troubles him greatly.

Yami knows that Hiroto has always had problems with his lifestyle choice. They've never talked about it, but Yami knew. It was clear by the way Hiroto would cut his eyes at him when he mentioned a new boyfriend or breaking up with an old one. After the cold stare he'd received from their adopted sibling at his and Yugi's college graduation party, he'd made it a point to keep his less-than-committed relationships to himself. But other than that, Yami thought that they got along fine.

As for his dad…

Yami's father is the most deferential man he's ever known, always putting his family's happiness above his own. When their biological mom died in childbirth along with his baby sister, Isis, Yami's dad took a two-year leave of absence from his job as a tenured Archaeology Professor at Tokyo University to take care of him and Yugi.

When his dad fell in love again almost five years later, he arranged for Yami and Yugi to meet with the widowed woman and her eleven-year-old son on several occasions before asking their permission to marry her. After her death a mere two years later, their dad had moved them all to a city bereft of sorrowful memories to start over.

It hadn't mattered that he'd lost a prestigious job and status in the community. Hadn't mattered that his first attempts at starting a gaming store, so that he could be home with his children, hadn't worked out. Everyday his father was home with them, talking to them, sharing their hopes and fears and dreams. He'd sacrificed his whole world for his sons!

So whatever has happened must be more horrible than Yami can imagine. Otherwise, why hasn't even his father called, returned his calls or come to see him again?

Hoping Yugi would explain things if it were just the two of them, he'd broached the subject two days ago.

Seto had gone to pick up Mokuba from school and Anzu had stepped out to get some coffee and something to eat. Because they tried to be as forthright with each other as possible, Yami had asked his brother directly.

"_Yugi, why haven't Dad and Hiroto come back to see me? It's been three days,"_ he'd leveled at his twin's genial face. _"Why are you and Anzu the only ones here?"_

His twin's animated features had turned pensive and he'd shifted his eyes away and then down. Yami had almost gasped in fear and shock because his twin had only reacted like that twice in his life; one of those times being when their stepmother died. Could it be…?

"_Yugi!"_ he'd pressed in a panic, his mind whirling farther out of control as he spoke. _"What's going on? Are Dad and Hiroto alright? Have they been hurt? Is it Mai_? _Has something happened to Mai? Or Ryuuji? Tell me!"_

His brother had suddenly become animated again as Yami's panic had led him to all but leap from the bed.

"_No, Yami,"_ he'd soothed. _"They're all fine. It's just…just…"_

"_Just a really bad fight between me and Hiroto,"_ Anzu had supplied from the doorway, three steaming cups of tea in her hand. _"One that has engulfed you and Yugi, I'm afraid,"_ she'd smiled sadly.

"_But…"_

"_I talked to your nurse and she said that you can have some hot tea,"_ she'd spoken right over him, as she'd pulled his tray table closer. _"So enjoy!"_

"_Anzu, what's really going on?"_ he'd pressed.

"_We'll talk about it later,"_ she'd prevaricated.

Before he could protest, the door had opened to a nurse coming to check his vitals and then to Seto and Mokuba.

When neither Yugi nor Anzu had done more than called the next day, he'd decided to hold his tongue and wait for a more opportune time once he'd left the hospital.

"We're here," Seto nuzzles into his hair, snatching him from his confusing and unpleasant memories.

Seto's arm around his waist and Mokuba's hand in his gives him strength as he walks into what will soon become his permanent home.

**XVIII**

"What's wrong?" Malik Ishtar puzzles against his lover's neck.

His raven-haired partner had been physically attentive to their lovemaking, but his mind had obviously resided elsewhere.

"We'll have to separate for a while," Ryuuji Otogi replies quietly.

Malik shrugs in acceptance. It's not as though they haven't had to lay low or hide their relationship before.

"What level of contact and how long?" the blonde poses evenly. When his life partner doesn't respond right away, his calm falters a bit.

"Ryuuji?" he prods.

"N-none," the other chokes, "and I don't know how long."

Malik sits up in shock. 'None' is a response he's received before, so is some form of 'indefinitely,' but never together!

"Ryuuji, what's going on? What's happened?"

"He's watching me again," his lover responds.

Malik quells his urge to rant about the latest clandestine action they'd engaged in to see each other.

One month ago Ryuuji had booked a two-week vacation in Bali and Malik booked a two-week cruise to Hawaii. Last week they'd met in a suite at the little known Fitzgerald Hotel in Las Vegas and have only left the room twice since then. Malik fully expected that they probably won't leave but a few times more for the remaining week of their trip.

But the covert operations of this trip pale in comparison to the outrageous things they've had to do for the last three years to see each other in Japan; cross-dressing, temporary tattoos, double dates with closeted lesbians, helicopter tours, fake ID's, bar fights as distraction, hair dye, stage make-up, wigs, fake piercings … Every since the Games mogul caught them that time in Ryuuji's office, they've even occasionally enlisted the help of CEO Seto Kaiba.

Thankfully, at least three times a year they can see each other publically for a few days at one of the Kaiba Tournaments or one of the gaming tournaments Ryuuji attends as EVP of Dungeon Dice Games, Inc.

Malik sighs to himself. Any other man would probably have given up by now, but he is so head over heels in love with Ryuuji that just the thought of leaving fills him with dread. Not that Ryuuji hasn't tried to end things himself, sighting those very same reasons, but Malik has always just brushed it off, telling his lover that 'it would be a cold day in Hell' before he'd abandon their relationship.

Now, cradling the utterly miserable man in his arms, Malik wonders if sticking by his lover's side is ultimately doing more harm than good.

"Your father?" Malik intones, "He's always watching you. That's why we jump through so many hoops to see each other now. Why does that matter?"

"He's set up an Omai; with a business partner," Ryuuji replies evenly.

"So?" Malik presses, not liking where this conversation is going.

"So…so, I can't turn him down," Ryuuji breathes against his chest.

"What does that mean?" Malik jerks his lover's face up to look at him. "Are you trying to tell me that you're getting married?"

"Do you think I want this?" Ryuuji snaps, pulling back.

"Let's just run away," Malik gestures. "You know Kaiba would help you. And Yami and his bunch. Why stay and keep taking this shit from that guy?"

"No. I won't run," Ryuuji counters climbing out of bed and lighting a cigarette. "He owes me for all those years of oppression and abuse."

"But, it's not worth it if you wind up a shell of the man you used to be!" Malik yells in exasperation.

In response, his lover quickly throws on some clothes, slips on his shoes and storms out of the room.

* * *

"Ryuuji!" Malik exclaims, wrapping the raven-haired man in a tight embrace as soon as he walks into the hotel room. "Where the hell have you been? It's been almost two days!"

"I needed some time to think," his partner responds, quickly removing himself from the other's embrace.

"Think? About what? You're not seriously planning to agree to an arranged marriage!"

"It's all so black and white to you, isn't it?" Ryuuji snarls.

"What the hell! How did I suddenly become the bad guy?" Malik retorts incredulously.

"Malik," Ryuuji sighs, "This isn't helping me. It's not like I have a choice and you're acting as though I'm betraying you."

"And you don't think you getting married to someone else would be a betrayal?" Malik counters.

"That's not what I'm saying," the other groans in frustration.

Malik sits down in the bed, gesturing for his lover to continue, a tight-lipped, angry frown adorning his bronzed features.

"I-I just want us to enjoy this week together, Malik," Ryuuji pleads. "Please. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"You mean you don't know if you'll see me again," his lover scowls.

"Malik…"

"Maybe we do need to just end this, Ryuuji," the blonde interrupts. "It's not like you'll be able to sneak out and see me once you're married. Not that I'd want to have anything to do with you if you're married anyway."

Ryuuji stumbles back as if shot. Luckily, the desk chair breaks what may have been a very painful fall.

"Y-you don't mean that," Ryuuji stammers, eyes wide in panic.

"Fuck, Ryu! What do you expect me to do? Sit around and wait for you to come back to me? How long would that take? Until your dad croaks? Until you find a spine? What?"

"Malik…"

"It's been three years, Ryu! Three years of this shit! I thought I could do this. I was sure I could do this; could wait with you until the old man dies and you take control of the company. Hell, I was happy to wait with you, to support you! But if you get married…"

Shaking his head, Malik looks away from the man frozen in shock before him.

"I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got married, Ryu," he sighs with finality.

Ryuuji can only watch in silence and despair as his lover picks up his packed suitcase and leaves the hotel room.

* * *

Ryuuji Otogi slouches into the remembered pool hall and bar, his mind swirling in despair. These three weeks without any contact from Malik have been more awful than he'd expected. Especially since they'd all but broken up that last time they'd seen each other.

He'd left a message on Malik's cell over a week ago that the Omai had simply been a ruse by his sadistic father to torture and control him. He still hasn't received a reply. He hasn't received any replies from his 40-plus text messages either.

"Otogi! Over here!" Hiroto calls to the despondent Dice Master.

Normally, he doesn't spend much time around Yami and Yugi's elitist family and friends, but any distractions from his empty home and empty life are welcome at this point. He'd received the text from the younger brother, Hiroto, a few hours ago and warily accepted the invitation for 'a night of drunken debauchery.'

Truthfully, he'd only accepted in the hope that he could talk to Yami for a while. For the past few months he'd been so scarce; Yami was bound to have thought he was avoiding him. The gymnast's professional and tabloid woes had worried him greatly, but he'd been unable to escape his father's watchful eye to run by the apartment for a visit.

His father tended to go on a rampage every time Yami was in the news, so Ryuuji had to employ a similar set of tactics to see Yami as the ones he used to see Malik.

The ones that he used to use to see Malik. That's what he wanted to discuss with Yami; what he should do about his situation. He and the older twin have known each other a lot longer than most people know. In fact, they'd almost had a one night stand.

Ryuuji had gone to a gay bar for a quick hook up wearing one of his favorite disguises; low-slung leather pants, a leather vest, and a long, platinum blonde wig pulled into a tail at the top of his head. The contacts were a little irritating, but the chocolate brown shade was as far from his normal brilliant green as he could get. He'd spotted Yami almost the moment he entered the club; a vision in red and black leather heating up the dance floor with a tall red head. He'd cut in to their dance and earned a long leer from the gymnast.

An hour later, they'd been groping and kissing in an alcove when a super-fan had called out to Yami and broken the mood. Ever the performer, Yami had moved to give the fan an autograph. Unfortunately, Yami had caught one of his spiked wrist bands in the hair at the nape of Ryuuji's neck. Moments later, the blonde coif lay in a heap at their feet. Long black hair had cascaded around the stunned man's shoulders, and he'd nearly hyperventilated.

Yami had pulled him deeper into the alcove and kissed him stupid, instantly quelling his panic. At the time, he'd thought the gymnast's action to be unhelpful and completely self-serving. He'd roughly shoved Yami away from him and stormed out of the club. Later, he'd realized that if Yami had tried anything else, he'd have simply panicked more. Ryuuji had tracked Yami down at the club again and they'd been good friends ever since.

He sits with the group at a table near the bar, greeting Hiroto, Mai and Mr. Motou with a practiced smile, and immediately notices that something is amiss. The air is tense around the three and, besides the absence of Yami and Yugi, he is further surprised by the absence of Hiroto's umbrella, Anzu.

'Maybe she's in the bathroom,' he muses, though in his experience with the brunette, she never even did that without Mai.

Frankly, he couldn't understand what the brunette saw in that brute anyway, but to each his own. Reminding himself that Yami has been quite reclusive as of late and that his twin is probably with him, Ryuuji holds off on asking about the absentees. Following a round of beers and light conversation, his curiosity about the others gets the best of him.

"Small group tonight," he comments casually. "The twins and Anzu not up for the festivities?"

"Fuck them!" Hiroto yells in response, nearly coming up out of his chair. "Let them rot in Hell with that fucking faggot!"

Ryuuji is able to control his reaction only because he's used to his father's homophobic vitriol. However, not reacting to the shock and being able to move past it, in this instance, are two very different things. Lowering his eyes to his third large mug of beer for the night his mind races with ideas on how to extract himself from this scene, even as he wants to get more information.

For instance, they couldn't be talking about Yami, since he's been 'out' for several years. So who…?

All at once it hits him…Kaiba. It's really no surprise to Ryuuji that they hate Kaiba, since they've been against him from the beginning. But why would they have turned on Yami, Yugi and Anzu? Especially Anzu; it's not as though she's ever had a thought of her own.

"Ryuuji?" Mai prods in that voice she uses to psychoanalyze people. "You're awfully quiet. I'm certain that this has all come as a great shock to you."

"Yes," he nods, keeping his eyes averted.

She always wants a 'victim' to 'help'. He'll use that weakness against her and find out everything he wants to know.

"Maybe you could explain what's happened," he continues in his most ingratiating voice.

"Well, that ruins this party," Hiroto grumbles. He pulls several large bills from his wallet and tosses them on the table. "We'll meet you at the house, Mai."

Mai smiles lightly in acknowledgement as Hiroto and his father leave them to their talk.

Ryuuji looks up to Mai studying him intently.

"You're one of them too, aren't you?" she smirks knowingly.

"One of what?" he levels in response.

"One of those deviants like Yami," she retorts with a sneer. "I can tell."

Ryuuji stares at her; his mind working through several possible replies. He could deny it, but then he'd still not know what was going on with his friend. He could confirm it, but to what end? What good could come of outing himself in this very public setting? And why would she even want to do that to him, even as a joke? Does she hate him as much as she hates Kaiba? If so, she's hidden that feeling very well.

Ryuuji sighs to himself and sips his beer. Really, the fact that he's said nothing for so long has probably already confirmed things in her mind anyway.

"And if I was, does that mean you won't tell me what's going on with Yami and his family?" he scoffs at her, hoping his bravado masks his true terror of possibly being outed.

"You don't deny it?" she raises an analytical eyebrow.

He hates that superior, 'holier-than-thou' attitude that she's always throwing everywhere. It makes him want to beat her senseless.

'Or put her in her place,' he thinks to himself.

Instead of replying, he pulls out one of his business cards and begins writing two web page addresses on the back.

"I'll find out what's going on from Anzu," he declares, throwing the card at her. "Maybe now that she's grown a spine and gotten away from you assholes, she's become more interesting as a person."

Feeling like himself for the first time in weeks, he saunters haughtily out the door.

Behind him, Mai has pulled out her iPad and is looking up the sites Ryuuji scribbled down.

Her eyes nearly bug out of her head as she reads the information written there.


End file.
